


Full Moon's Rise

by LewdCookies



Series: The Black Tome [3]
Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game), Magic: The Gathering - Ravnica (Card Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Endowed Monster, Erotica, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Knotting, Large Cock, Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Ravnica, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Weird Dick, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCookies/pseuds/LewdCookies
Summary: Iskra Szép is tired after a hard day of work of running her magic shop. So what better way to unwind than to summon a monster to fuck her silly?
Relationships: Female Half-Elf/Male Werewolf, Half-Elf/Werewolf, Original Female Half-Elf Character(s)/Original Male Non-Human Character(s)
Series: The Black Tome [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803172
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Full Moon's Rise

There was a loud creak from the chair as Iskra slumped down with a weary groan.  
“Ugh, finally.”  
She felt exhausted as she leaned back in the seat. But relieved as well as she tried to breathe some life into her weary body. Her joints sounded like they were shattering as she flexed her stiff and tired fingers. The digits stained with ink and powders. It felt as if her entire body was aching, even if it was most likely only her back and shoulders.  
Not to mention her fingers.

Stacked on top of each other on the table were a pile of vellum scrolls. Enough to last her for at least a week or two by her estimation. All sealed with dark red wax marked with the outline of a bat with its wings spread.  
Anyone who saw them would have thought they were regular message scrolls. If someone tried to assense them through magic means they would appear as spell scrolls. Usually something innocuous, like Illusory Script or Mage Hand.  
Neither of those could be any further from the truth. The half-elf wizard prided herself on her discretion. Something which her customers appreciated as well. As the sale of magical marital aids turned out to be a very lucrative venture for her. Especially after the word had gotten out. Helped along by some subtle advertising.  
She had various scrolls and potions that offered very basic effects. Slight pick me ups, increased sensitivity or other enhancements. But no transformations or illusions yet. There were far too many risks and dangers associated with that. As tempting as the idea might have been to sell the ability to spend a night with a beautiful Orzhov baroness. The last thing she wanted to hear was that someone had used it to rob a bank. Or worse.  
The most lucrative business came from infrequent special commissions. Much like regular commissions for magic items, they tended to bring in a tidy sum of money. She’s had her fair share of customers with… interesting projects.

Of course, the downside with this setup was that there was a lot of work behind the scenes that had to be done. She had to make all these scrolls to keep stocks up. Not to mention the regular inventory just so she could keep up the facade of a proper business as well. There were times she had considered hiring an assistant. Having someone around to help her make the scrolls and potions would have made things easier for her.  
But she found it hard to find someone she could really trust. Especially when it came to such a sensitive topic. Having research stolen from her by people she trusted had been one of the many reasons she had decided to cut her ties with the Izzet League in the past. The fewer people involved the better, especially when her reputation as a store owner could be at stake.  
Even if the thing she dreaded the most was all the extra levies and fees that the Azorius court would throw at her. The amount of paperwork she already had to do was loathsome enough.  
No wonder it was so fun then, she thought with a sly smile. The illegality made it even more exciting. No wonder Anatta did what she did. Either way, nosy people weren't something she wanted to deal with. So she worked alone for the most part. Only seeking help with the occasional task.

Spinning around in her chair, she tried to stretch some life back into her weary arms and fingers. The marvelous contraption had been a gift from a carpenter, as thanks for improving things in bed with her girlfriend. Not to mention she had gained an invaluable contact in the process.  
She threw a glance towards the window and sheepishly realized it was now late at night. Having worked without much of a pause for what must have been several hours.  
Moonlight shone through the window at the far end of the room. It bathed it in a pale silvery light that gave way to the faint orange glow for the candles that lit up her work bench.  
Even with the window closed, partially due to poor insulation, there was the ever-present buzz of activity on the street outside. Ravnica was a city that never slept. Even if traversing it at night was a dangerous prospect.  
As she suppressed a slight yawn she realized how stuffy and warm the air was. She rose from her chair, groaning and stretching as she did. She imagined hearing her spine and joints popping back into place.  
“So much for Elven grace,” she remarked dryly.  
A light breeze of refreshing, cool nighttime air hit her face as she opened the window. The sensation made her feel a bit more awake. The lingering traces of the heat of the day had finally disappeared, and the air was heavy with the scent of rain. The dark front of clouds that lingered on the horizon gave promise of what was to come.  
“About damn time,” relief obvious to her voice. “I’ve practically been melting here.”  
The weather had been unbearably balmy for the past couple of days. Even if she had dressed as lightly as possible it had been too warm to be comfortable. While an old camisole and a pair of loose cotton pants weren’t exactly wizard’s garbs, such conventions could jump out the window when it was this warm for all she cared.  
When it had been at its worst she had wished she had a place higher up. Or lower down for that part. The only reason she had been able to do any work was because the evenings were cool enough to make working remotely bearable.

A sudden gust of wind blew through the room and caused the candles to hiss and sputter in response. Like any wizard’s laboratory, the room was a mess of vellum, cheap paper and spell components scattered all over. All of it supposedly organized by some system of her own making, much like any other wizard. That was one of those white lies she sometimes told herself.  
She made unladylike noises as she practically ran to the table to make sure no errant flame would spread. It wouldn’t be the first time a wizard had met an untimely end from a sudden conflagration caused by a stray flame and messy work desk. Magic had a tendency to be volatile, even at the best of times, and she wasn’t exactly planning on adding her name to that roll of honors.

Thankfully, the only thing the sudden breeze had done was to blow some parchment down onto the floor.  
She stood there for a moment in silence, the only noise coming from the city outside of her, frowning at her messy desk. Then a long, weary sigh welled up from inside of her before she began cleaning and sorting through the mess.  
She was midway through the motions of brushing off some sheets that had scattered across the Black Tome when she realized that the pages were wrong. She looked at it, puzzled.  
“Wait, that can’t be right. I’m pretty sure I left it open at the potency spells page.”  
Frowning, she glanced back at the window behind her, the thing still slightly ajar after she had gone back to the desk. The wind hadn’t been strong enough to turn the pages.  
It was by then she realized that the bookmark she had placed at the pages she had been looking at was still there. But it was on the wrong side. Although that could be a very loose term to use.  
By now she fully suspected the thing had a will of its own. There were plenty of stories of magic swords moving to defend their owners by their own volition, for instance. Of course, some of them were obviously myths and legends.  
In her many years as a reliquist she had come across enough stories that sounded similar to realize there was a kernel of truth in there.  
But when it came to the Tome, she was never really sure what she would find as soon as she opened the black leather-bound covers. So far, the only two consistent things about the Tome were the preface and the index. Beyond that, it was like trying to navigate through the Undercity without a guide or a map. You never really knew what you’d find around the next bend. Or page turn, to be more precise.  
Curiously, all that was listed in the index were the general categories of topics. Beyond that, there wasn’t anything else to help you. Outside of your own desires and ideas, that was. It had been something she had been meaning to experiment with. But didn’t exactly have someone on hand to test her theories on.  
Admittedly, she’d be lying if she said the readings were anything but enjoyable. The content ranged from unique spells, some of which she sold from her little boutique, to spicy stories that always left her feeling incredibly hot and bothered. All in all, the Tome had certainly helped to make her life a bit more interesting.  
There were times, however, she wondered about how much influence it had on her. That was also not unheard of when it came to powerful magic items. Would she ultimately be corrupted through overusing it and turn into some mad nymphomaniac wizard that was holed up in some far off lair?  
The thought always made her chuckle when it came up. But she’d be hard pressed to say it was an impossibility. It wasn’t as if she had any luck when it came to relationships. The last time she had really loved someone she had ended up brokenhearted. After that, it hadn’t gone much better for her. There had been several one-night stands over the years, but any kind of real relationship was nowhere to be found.  
But perhaps the two of them had managed to form some kind of strange symbiotic relationship with each other. Her being a bookish wizard with various urges and needs, and the Tome serving as a safe outlet. She hoped whatever inscrutable reasons the book had for obliging her wouldn’t come back to haunt her some day.  
“Alright then, let’s see what you have for me this time around,” she said intrigued. There was a faint smile on her lips to get a better look at its pages.  
Her grey coloured eyes quickly scanned the page with practised ease.  
_Essence of the Wild; summon forth a vlkodlak-_  
She stopped mid-sentence, not sure what the book had just told her. With a confused look, she looked closer at the page. “A what now?”  
Without thinking, she sat down in the nearest chair and began flipping back and forth through the time until she found, or it provided her with, a bestiary section.  
“Thank you,” she spoke absentmindedly to the Tome as she began searching for that specific creature. If it acknowledged her gratitude, it made no sign of it.  
Either way, after a few moments of page flipping, she suddenly found what she was looking for.  
“Ah, here we go.” She pulled the book closer to her, cozying herself up in the chair for a moment as curiosity sparked in her eyes.  
_A Vlkodlak, or in more common terms, a werewolf is a wolf-like creature with therianthropic abilities. Usually a human, or some other kind of humanoid, it has the ability to transform itself into a bipedal wolf hybrid. This is done either purposely, or after being placed under a curse or affliction. In some rare cases, it can happen if it comes from a family that has a history of werewolves in the past. Most commonly, the transformation occurs on the night of the full moon._  
After finishing the last passage, she glanced briefly at the window, moonlight still streaming through it, before she continued. She had a hunch this was connected in some way, but no way of proving it.  
_The origin of the word lies in the Proto-Ravi vûlkodlakъ - a compound of the words *vĺlkъ (wolf) and *dlaka (fur)- which can be approximately translated into “An individual who has wolf fur”._  
She stopped once more and looked down at the page. Iskra was pretty sure there was something strange going on, as she had never heard of the word until tonight. She recognized the etymology, even if proto-Ravi was only known through scattered fragments. But she was completely unfamiliar with that particular combination of them. Apparently the book was capable of translating words written into something she could understand.  
She wracked her mind for a moment before getting up from the chair, leaving the Tome open on a table. The half-elf practically bounced towards the bookshelves lining one side of her bedroom-cum-workshop.  
Slender fingers skimmed over leather-bound spines until they stopped and pulled out a book wrapped in red leather. She flapped it open, rapidly flipping back and forth between pages for a moment before stopping reading for a couple of minutes. Then suddenly she closed the book with a loud clap and put it back, only to pull out another elsewhere and repeat the process.

Iskra slotted the book into its position on the shelf with an annoyed sigh. From what she had been able to tell, was that there was no such thing as a ‘werewolf’ in Ravnican mythology. There had been a vague mention of wolf-men in texts about the fight between Razia and Cisarzim, not to mention plenty of mention of druids and shape-shifting.  
But neither of them really fit the bill when compared to the description in the Tome. Once again, the Tome’s abilities had perplexed her. There had been times she had been wanting to see what made the Tome tick, magically so to speak. But had realized that tampering with highly magical artifacts could have very dangerous consequences. Not to mention, she’d hate to upset the good deal she had going on.  
She went for a pitcher standing on a table near the door, realizing how famished she was, and poured herself a cup of spiced wine. For good measure, she channeled a tiny mote of red mana into the cup just to warm it up a little. Sipping the wine, she let out a pleased hum as she felt the warmth seeping through her weary body. Next to the pitcher was a bowl with assorted dried fruits. Feeling slightly luxurious, she picked up a couple of strawberries. At one point she had both considered expensive luxuries for her.

She paced around the room, idly sipping the spiced wine and eating her dried fruit. For some reason she found herself feeling restless all of a sudden. She continuously glanced in the direction of the Tome that lay open on the table, it was almost as if the book was taunting her.  
The half-elf nibbled on her bottom lip as she first glanced towards her work table and then the Tome. She had just finished restocking her inventory after all. It had been very long and tedious work. So clearly she had the right to some rest and relaxation-  
She stopped dead in her tracks and frowned. “Hold on. Why am I bargaining with myself about getting laid?”  
She fully expected to hear her conscience to pipe up at this point to complain, or her logical side. But both remained silent, as if they gave their silent compliance to her slowly formulating plans. A brief, victorious smile formed on her lips.  
“I suppose that settles the debate then.”  
Besides, she thought as she casually swirled around the last of the wine in the cup before draining it, it wouldn’t have been the first time she had slept with a magical creature. She giggled softy, feeling a pleasant tingle arise within her as memories of a past excursion to a lost temple came back to her. Quickly followed by some other choice memories.  
Her eyes glanced towards the warded display case that contained the particular artifact she had picked up here. She wondered if she would ever show Anatta or Ember her little find. She’d certainly be interested in seeing what might’ve been conjured up from their fantasies. But that was something that could wait for another day.  
She picked up the Tome, her eyes suddenly drawn towards an image on the opposite page. The sketch was rough, but still laden with enough detail to tell her it was drawn by an experienced hand.  
It showed off a broad-chested creature, with a lean, almost predatory looking body covered in a dense coat of fur. It stood on top of a fallen tree in what appeared to be a forest clearing. Its wolfish head raised skywards as it howled to the full moon that filled up the space behind it. She found herself strangely enthralled by the drawing, feeling an almost primal energy emanating from it.  
One moment she was staring at the picture, a finger tracing the shape of its furred body, the next she found herself standing in the middle of a dark forest, the next she found herself standing in the middle of a dark forest. The place was unlike anything she had seen before, carrying with it a dark and brooding feeling to it. The full moon hovered above her like a pale disk. In front of her, she could see and hear the werewolf howl into the night. The haunting sound echoing through the crisp night air.  
Then it suddenly turned to look at her, a pair of sharp amber eyes boring down at her. She felt an almost instinctual urge to run-

With a gasp, she snapped out of the surprisingly vivid fantasy, still hearing the echoes of the howl as it faded away in her eyes.  
Then she fumbled for a split second with the Tome, as it threatened to slip out of her distracted grasp.  
Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, her cheeks felt warm. She wasn’t sure if it was the effect of the drink or her vision. But all the same, a pleasant tingle spread through her body.  
She glanced down at the time, looking at it with a mix of indignation and surprise at what had just happened.  
“So why have you never done that before?”  
Her tone was slightly accusing, as if she was expecting it to answer her back. But all she got from the Tome was a stony silence. She let out a good-natured scoff at it.  
“Well, that’s just typical.”

With a quick flip, she was back at the spell page once more, scanning over the necessary components and incantations with a trained eye. Making a mental cross reference with what she needed compared to what she had.  
A sudden thunderclap broke her concentration, the sound of heavy raindrops against her window suddenly reached her ears. She quickly scurried over to close the open window. Outside, the city was covered by a blanket of dark, heavy clouds as a veritable deluge of rain was pouring down. Lightning struck, creating brief patterns across its canvas. It was raining so much that nearby gargoyles looked like they were continuously vomiting down onto the street below them.  
“That should wash away the heat.” She remarked with relief before glancing downwards for a moment. “And probably most of the street as well, unfortunately.”  
Returning to the task at hand, she took a last glance at what she needed before busying herself with gathering it.  
“Hmm, I know I received a wolf’s pelt a few weeks ago. Now where did I put it?”

The room thrummed with arcane energies as Iskra gestured and mumbled incantations under her breath, forming and shaping the ever present flows of mana into doing what she willed. Her whole body felt like it was buzzing with energy as she channeled green mana into the chalk summoning circle that had been drawn on the floor.  
The circle was as much of a focus as it was a security measure, and she had spent at least half an hour meticulously going over it to make sure it was secure. The scent of forests and flowers clung like drapes in the air, and she could feel a slightly tart taste on her tongue, both side effects of channeling large quantities of green mana. She had to be extra careful; too much of it would have her room, or large parts of the building, look like it belonged to the Conclave from the sudden burst of plant growth.  
At the heart of the summoning circle lay a wolf’s pelt. She could scarcely remember what it had originally been meant for, some crafting commission that had come to a premature end when the commissioner had tried to stiff her on the first payment. Now it had gone from gathering dust in her closet to summoning a strange, potentially extra dimensional creature that could very well prove dangerous. All with the end goal of maybe getting her rocks off. It was certainly one way to spend a rainy night; she thought mirthfully.  
As she spoke the final incantation, she finished it with a sweeping hand gesture. A bit overly dramatic, but only slightly, and she was having fun, anyway.  
It felt as if something popped, as the pressure inside the room suddenly went away. The metaphysical threads of mana she had clutched dropped away and faded back into the ambient flow. Only the scents of forest and flower lingered for a moment before they too faded away, even if the taste in her mouth seemed to stick around for far longer than she liked.

It began as faint ripples over the back of the pelt, as if someone had disturbed the surface of a pond. With her sensitive hearing she could discern faint pops and cracks as the creature’s body began forming, the sounds slightly off-putting in a sense. The hind legs filled out and transformed into muscular, digitigrade legs before they were drawn in, each leg ending with a broad, pawed foot.  
Meanwhile, the forelegs formed into a pair of thick, muscular arms that ended with five-fingered hands, fingertips in turn ending with sharp looking claws. The body swelled in size, and it didn’t take long for it to appear far, far bigger than the wolf who had supplied the original pelt, dwarfed only by the wolf-mounts of the Ledevs. Even then, she was impressed with the werewolf’s size.  
She took in the procedure with obvious interest, both curious to see the final results and anticipating what was soon going to happen. She could already feel the telltale tingle of arousal in her core, a slight blush on her cheeks as she watched.

The head, obviously lupine in appearance, emerged from underneath the burgeoning arms, as if it had simply been napping when she summoned it. To her amusement, the werewolf appeared to yawn and briefly stretched.  
The final touch was a bushy tail that unfurled majestically from the lower body as it stretched its newly formed limbs.  
With its wake-up routine complete, the werewolf finally opened its eyes to look at her. Iskra found herself looking into a pair of amber eyes that clearly carried a spark of intelligence to them.  
It sat up on its haunches, tilting its head as it regarded her with curiosity. Its ears pricked up, and she fully expected it to start panting and wagging its tail.  
A pleased smile formed on her lips as she admired her handiwork. As the werewolf stood, the smile grew.

It, or he, was at least two meters tall by her reckoning. Almost tall enough to hit his head on the ceiling. The tips of his ears covered the remaining gap.  
Her relatively small frame felt rather insignificant standing next to his immense proportions. If it wasn’t for the slight bend to his legs, he probably would have been even taller. He stood on a pair of powerful digitigrade legs, muscular arms hanging down on either side of his broad torso.  
With a body like that she could imagine it bounding effortlessly through a forest, or tearing a hapless wizard into shreds with his clawed hands. Although in her case she was looking from a different kind of ravaging from this big bad wolf, she thought as the smile turned naughty.  
His whole body was covered in a shaggy coat of grey fur, which she thought looked rather fluffy and inviting. Behind its head was a crest, or mane, that ran down the length of its back before it tapered out before the bushy tail. Black patterns broke up the fur around his shoulders and legs, tinted just so slightly red.  
He was also technically, naked. Iskra felt overdressed in her satin robe, and her mind raced with justifications for wanting to correct that.

She stepped towards him and with a subtle hand gesture she dismissed the summoning circle. In any other situation, that would have been an incredibly dangerous thing to do, as summoning magic was not something to be trifled with lightly.  
Even the smallest mistake, whether it was the incantations or the summoning circle, could have massive consequences on the result. Something as simple as channeling the wrong kind of mana could lead to something very different being called in from the aether than what you had originally intended.  
Then there was the matter of the summoned creature as well. Animals were no real problem for a summoner to deal with, but once you began delving into the more esoteric or magical creatures, the risk began to increase. There were enough stories about some cocky wizard or warlock that summoned up a demon in order to control them and then have it backfire on them to fill a whole shelf. Anyone who thought summoning was a quick way to power or knowledge usually tended to pay the price for their hubris.  
So it wasn’t without some trepidation that she approached the circle. She was admittedly diving into some very unknown territory with this, dealing with a creature she had never even heard of before. Her only frame of reference was a drawing that might have been penned by a lecherous book.  
If she wasn’t so excited and curious, not to mention steadily aroused, she most likely would be scared out of her wits at that moment. But at the same time she trusted the Tome, so far it hadn’t led her astray. Or caused her any undue harm, and she hadn’t noticed any signs that had changed.  
Even then her heart was beating rapidly in her chest as she carefully walked towards the werewolf, making very sure to keep her motions as slow and nonthreatening as possible. He regarded her silently, but at the same time showed no signs of fear or hostility.  
Despite that, she couldn’t help but to gasp slightly as he leaned closer and began licking all over her face, feeling herself almost toppling backwards as he pushed himself up towards her. When he began licking the inside of her mouth, she felt briefly repulsed, but quickly recalled reading it was how wolves greeted each other. In a way, it was the most eager kiss she’d ever received.  
A few moments later the feelings of discomfort disappeared, and she was soon bursting into quiet fits of giggles as he continued to lick at her face.

Feeling satisfied with greeting her, he sat down on his haunches again. His head was more or less level with hers and looked at her with curious eyes. Iskra wiped her face with the sleeve of her robe and looked at him with amusement.  
“Kissing on the first date, how bold of you.”  
She laughed softly before reaching out and scratching him behind an ear. Marvelling at how soft his coat of fur felt to the touch. He leaned in closer towards her as she continued to pet and scratch him around the head and neck. The half-elf felt on the verge of calling him a good boy.  
As she continued to pet him he rolled over on his back, exposing his belly to her. He raised no objections or anything to her straddling him, the half-elf shuddering very slightly as she felt the remarkably soft fur against the insides of her bare thighs underneath the robe.  
The werewolf was big enough that she couldn’t properly straddle him and ended up half sitting on his stomach instead. He yipped loudly when she began scratching him on his belly, and she put a finger to her lips to quieten him.  
“Not so loud, my neighbours are really nosy at the worst of times.”  
She had yet to isolate the place properly, as it was prohibitively expensive to do. Not to mention the paperwork. To her surprise, it appeared as if he got the hint as he only whimpered and whined as she scratched and tickled him afterwards.

“Hmm,” she said after a while, looking at him thoughtfully. “Now what should I call you? I mean a tall and handsome fellow like you obviously need a name.”  
The werewolf perked up slightly at her compliments. Iskra tactfully skimmed over the fact she also wanted something to call out in the throes of passion. She gave him an arched eyebrow look before continuing.  
“I take it you don’t have any suggestions?”  
He obviously didn’t say anything, tilting his head slightly sideways as he looked at her. The expression on his face telling her he had no ideas.  
“Well, I thought as much,” she said with a dramatic eye roll before smiling and scratching him on his chin. Her face scrunched up in concentration for a moment as she racked her brain for ideas.  
“How about Wilk?”  
The rather skeptical look he gave her made her burst out laughing  
“Well, okay, I guess that was a bit too literal then.”  
She shuffled forwards, laying down on his stomach like he was a big fur rug. The werewolf did not appear to mind the smaller half-elf on top of him at all. She suppressed a chortle as she saw his eyes briefly stray down to the gap in her robe that revealed the tops of her breast. Some things never changed, she thought amused and slightly repositioned herself, seeing his eyes stray down to her cleavage again as she gave him a better look.  
She played with a stray lock of purple hair as she tried to come up with a good name for him. After a short while, she leveled an inquisitive look at him.  
“Hmm, how do you feel about Senko?”  
She smiled slightly as it looked to her as if he was mulling over her suggestion for a moment. Iskra could almost see a slight wrinkle on his brow, the ears going a bit slack as he was seemingly lost in thought. Then he surprised her by giving her a brief but obvious nod in reply.  
“Well, that’s been settled then,” she beamed at him before sitting up. “Hi Senko, I’m Iskra.” She was on the verge of extending her right hands towards him at the same time. Until she realized he might not actually know what a handshake is. But instead he sat up slightly and licked her face again. Causing her to laugh mirthfully and give him a quick scratch on the back of his head.  
“Very pleased to meet you too.”

But with introductions finally having been made, it was as if the mood had suddenly changed in the room. It was as if the pin had finally dropped at last.  
Looking at the werewolf, she was suddenly reminded of the faint fire in her loins, the embers still not fully extinguished after their strange first encounter. Lying on top of him, being so close to him, had an undeniable effect on her.  
It wasn’t exactly the forest glade scene from before, but it still made itself reminded in the back of her head. Especially his eyes and how they looked at her.  
The implication laden gaze made her shudder slightly. One of her hands almost casually rested on his chest, underneath her fingertips she could feel the beating of his heart. It felt heavy and powerful. Not to mention steady compared to her own heartbeat that felt like it was steadily increasing.  
At the same time, she could feel him breathe underneath her as she rose and fell slightly. The lithe half-elf could feel what kind of bundle of power she was currently sitting on. It was a strangely intoxicating feeling to be so close to something that felt so powerful.  
As her fingers slowly caressed the soft fur that covered his stomach could practically feel the ferocity and strength that bubbled just beneath the surface. But at the same time she didn’t feel afraid, despite the fact he was almost twice her size she didn’t feel any apprehension. She briefly grasped for an answer as to why before mentally shrugging slightly.  
She bit on her lower lip as she imagined that ferocity that she felt being channeled into things. Very interesting and very, very naughty things. The fire in her core was steadily spreading through her body and she could feel her skin beginning to become flush with arousal.  
Sitting on top of him, she subconsciously gyrated her tips, letting out soft gasps and giggles as the fur tickled the inside of her thighs. Not to mention elsewhere.  
By now he must be sensing her excitement, she figured. The steadily growing scent of her arousal must be unmistakable to his sensitive sense of smell at this point. Not to mention the way she was becoming more and more handsy with him. Or he subconsciously knew the purpose as to why he was here. That wouldn’t have been the first time that had happened to her.  
Although truth to be told, she was fully willing to just spend the night snuggled up close to him on top of the bed and listen to the rain and thunder as she fell asleep. It had after all been a very tiring day.  
But at the same time she had summoned him here for a specific reason. Outside of her sense of curiosity, of course. A decision fueled by her own pent-up frustrations after several days, if not weeks, of focusing on just work and not much else.  
Senko looked at her with a look that promised many things to her, things that felt thrilling and forbidden at the same time. It was a strange new world for her that she was entering. Seeing as this was not a creature native to Ravnica, unless one wanted to go deeply metaphorical, perhaps.  
But even then, she hadn’t exactly found any similarities in her library. Where he actually came from was not something she wanted to think about, at least not now.  
The air between them felt charged, like there was a miniature thunderstorm brewing in the room. Iskra’s fingers coyly played with tufts of fur as they looked at each other. There was a feeling of uncertainty of who would go first. In the back of her mind, a thought lingered briefly. How do you kiss a werewolf?

Her heart skipped a beat when she felt his hands on her legs, a shudder running through her as they traveled up her toned thighs. The half-elf closed her eyes and felt the claws raking gently over her pale skin.  
When she felt the hands reaching the hem of the robe, she figured he was simply going to tear it off her. But instead the hands continued to travel upwards, over the swell of her hips and up to her waist.  
To her surprise he, with remarkable dexterity despite clawed fingers, managed to undo the knot on the band that held the robe closed. There was a sharp rustle of satin as the band became undone and the robe fell open. A light shrug of her shoulders was all that was required to let it slide off and expose her in all her nakedness to him. Having decided to forsake wearing underwear for this after washing.  
She considered herself full-figured, her body shaped by lean upbringing and exercise. Her stomach was, for the most part, flat. A mix between toned and slightly pudgy. Even if she noted with some annoyance that was far more of the latter now. Leading down from a modest waist was a set of wide hips, powerful thighs and slender legs. The tuft of dark pubic hair situated on her mound had been trimmed into a small flame.  
She laughed as she felt his hands cup her ample chest. While she hadn’t exactly had that many lovers, most of them occasional one-night stands, one thing was always true. They went for her breasts first.  
As he began kneading and groping her bosom with a surprise and care that belied his savage appearance she tittered. Her breasts could have been described as sizable and rather perky, they weren’t all that big in reality. They simply looked like on her leaner frame. Of course, she wasn’t shy of emphasising her assets. Something which could have its benefits from time to time, she thought with a slight smile.  
Her smile dropped as she gasped when she felt his tongue lapping at one of her erect nipples. Both nubs always turned extra sensitive whenever she was aroused. Partially hoping he didn’t somehow know about the tips of her pointed ears. But figuring at the same time, he might learn about that before long.  
While Senko obviously lacked any decent set of lips to tug at her teats, he still made some very good effort with just using his tongue. The sensation of his broad, coarse tongue against her nipples was a strange yet exhilarating feeling. Very much unlike anything else she had experience. For all she could tell, it didn’t even lack flexibility as she felt it twist and bend around the hard buds.  
A constant stream of moans and gasped flowed from her lips as he continued to grope and lick her bust. The werewolf added just enough strength to let her feel the claws as multiple pinpricks against the skin. The sensation sends waves of pleasure through her body.  
She shuddered whenever he pressed his cold muzzle up against her warm skin, gooseflesh traveling up her arms in response. Resisting the urge to push his face further into her cleavage. All the while her own arms roamed across his back, fingers dragging through his fur. She could feel the heat inside of her steadily building, the blush on her body slowly spreading from underneath her breasts to her torso and upwards. Her otherwise pale looking skin began to take on much warmer hues.

She was left panting and quietly whimpering when he finally stopped groping her chest, her whole body buzzing with excitement. The last thing she had expected was to almost orgasm from someone playing with her breasts. Her nipples felt painfully erect, and the skin glistened with saliva. It was coloured a shade of deep red, both from her growing blush and his love bites and scratches.  
In the midst of her arousal she scarcely registered Senko grabbing her thighs, and she let out a startled cry as he pulled her towards him. The motion making her topple backwards onto his stomach. She gave him a questioning look.  
“What are you do-ooooh.”  
Her question rapidly turned into a drawn-out moan as she felt his tongue brush against her slit in a long stroke from bottom to top. The werewolf appeared to spend extra attention on her clit. As Senko pressed his face against her slit, she hissed sharply. Another moan coming from her as his tongue began to run back and forth across her mound. Starting from her clit and all the way down, before retracing his steps.  
He was a far better lover than she had imagined. Instead of a brutal assault on her sex, it was more of a calculated prowl. As if the first couple of licks had been a quick bite to make her bleed, and all he did now was waiting. He gently kissed and nibbled his way up the insides of her thighs. She could feel goosebumps rippling down her arms as she felt him grab her rear. The large palms engulfing both cheeks with ease. The claws like sharp pin pricks against her skin as he pulled her closer.  
His next metaphorical attack came when he planted a wet kiss on her mound. The area was puffy and nearly dripping with desire by this point. She moaned softly as the tongue dragged up the length of the slit. The rough texturing sends pleasurable jolts through her body. He was teasing her, figuratively nipping at her flanks to tire her out even further before pulling back. But even then she could feel his licks turning into deeper and more eager adorations of her inner walls.  
She writhed and moaned sensuously as his tongue pushed in between her folds. But only briefly before disappearing again. Whenever his tongue wiggled in waves across her folds, she had to clump her hands over her mouth to prevent herself from screaming too loud. In the few moments of lucidity, she cursed her lack of foresight at not warding the room. She got weird looks from her neighbours as it was.  
The nicking and bleeding phase had turned into a distant memory as he began feasting on her. His tongue danced and darted inside of her folds and over her slick mound. His hands squeezed and groped her rear. As his claws travelled over her skin, they left faint marks that left a strange pleasurable burn inside of her. The pleasure she was now feeling was something she realized she had missed. All those hard weeks of work to keep her store running left her with no time for some fun. Every dancing flick of his tongue brought another wave of joy over her.  
Her body was now drenched in sweat, flushed skin glistening from perspiration. Strands of hair sticking to her neck and forehead. Her heavy, laboured breaths were followed by an aroused shudder as she exhaled, Senko playing merry hell on her sex.  
She wanted to say stop, she thought, she should say stop. The pressure in her core steadily tightening, the signs of an approaching climax were there. But she dared not to say it. The delicate, yet relentless assault on her sex was too good to stop. The sheer dedication he showed at giving her the pleasures she desired was overwhelming. She had never encountered someone who ate her out with such fervour or dedication before. Much like before, Senko showed a remarkable dexterity with his tongue. Sometimes doing things she wasn’t even sure it could do in reality. Not that she cared as each motion sent ripples of pleasure through her.  
She threw caution to the wind and moaned loudly. The werewolf treated her to motions and indulgences that left her body shuddering. Not to mention it made her beg for more. The shut-in, deeply frustrated wizard felt like she was treated like royalty by him. Almost desperately wishing for it not to stop. Her body felt like it was melting in his grasp. All her worries and corners flowing out of it with each lick or nibble by her bestial lover. Time and time again she tried to encourage him. But the only sound coming from her lips were hoarse, joyous moans.  
When she felt his thumb against her hood, she almost leapt off him. Her pelvis twitched and gyrated as he teased it, making her clit slowly emerged. As he teased the emerging nub she was left gasping for air. When she felt a single finger push into her folds, she was close to climax from the sensations.  
Senko displayed an almost amazing degree of care as she did. The finger worked slowly in and out of her folds. His thumb rubbing gently against the nub, carefully teasing out from its hood. Taking the utmost care not to hurt her with his claws at the same time. His tongue and fingers played with her outer lips at the same time. Serving to magnify the sensations she was feeling.  
Her hips gyrated and bucked, Iskra tossing and turning as pleasure overtook her. A near ceaseless string of moans flowing from her lips. She was close. Her inner walls were contracting around his finger. Each contraction creating delightful sensation ups her spine. When she felt another digit slip inside of her those feelings increased.  
At this point, Iskra wasn’t sure how long she was going to be able to resist his worship of her slit.

She wanted to say she was close. She even tried to.  
But the moment she opened her mouth, she let out a long, drawn-out moan as she came. The last of her tension melted away into feelings of absolute satisfaction. Followed by a rush of pleasure too powerful to be denied or held back. Feeling too worked up from her lover’s oral worship to resist it.  
The orgasm served as a catharsis for all the stress that had been building up inside of her. The boiling tar pit of stress and frustration that had made her do this in the first place. So in a sense, it was one of the best rewards she had received.  
As her body tensed up her toes curled inwards, almost to the point it was painful. Her legs bent and her thighs clamped around his head as the muscles grew taut. Despite this, he continued to adorn her sex with affection, tongue lapping at leaking juices. Her kegel muscles contracted around digits that were no longer there. The sensation of his tongue against her sex when it was at its most sensitive sent her spiraling further into pleasure.  
Inside of her, she felt a sense of utter joy as her body writhed on top of the werewolf. Allowing the conflagration of pleasure that raged inside to scour her.

It was with a loud gasp she finally collapsed as her body let her go. She lay awkwardly sprawled on the werewolf’s stomach, gasping for mouthfuls of air. It took an almost miraculous effort of will to sit upright. Every muscle in her body felt like they screamed at her for her insolence.  
It took half that effort to lean closer to Senko to plant a big and heavy kiss on his muzzle as a thanks. Tasting her own juices as she did. Then her body gave up, and she practically folded backwards. She could feel the concern for her almost radiate from him.  
“I’m fine.”  
The slur in her voice from fatigue was obvious. She tried to give him a dismissive wave, but her hand refused to move all of a sudden.  
“I just… need to rest for a few moments.”  
Her grey eyes stared unfocused up at the ceiling as she tried to gather her wits about her. It took her three attempts to do so, slowly fighting through the post-orgasmic fugue that was gripping her. Trying to move when your body tingled in such pleasant ways was difficult, but slowly reality began asserting itself.  
With a groan, she sat upright, giving Senko another affectionate kiss for his accomplishments. The kissing was still an awkward affair due to the lack of lips of which to smooch properly. When she spoke her voice sounded weary, but very satisfied.  
“Thanks.”  
Her lips turned upwards into a sultry smile. “It’s only fair that I should repay the favour,” she gave him another quick peck.  
Her eyes opened wide in surprise as she turned around and beheld what had risen from his crotch.  
“Oh,” she blurted out. “Ooh my.”

Senko’s manhood was impressive. It was sizable, and bigger than some of her own toys. But it wasn’t oversized either. Not big enough to cause her any physical harm, other than a brief feeling of discomfort. Maybe also a sore jaw.  
It possessed a respectable air to it. The shaft coloured a deep shade of fleshy pink, with the head a shade darker. A net of thin dark veins ran up its length just underneath the skin. The patterning made it look like it was made out of pink marble.  
The tapered head was perfect for penetrating his chosen mate, she thought luridly. Feeling a flash of sudden heat going to her core at what was to come. Her eyes were invariably drawn towards the noticeable cumvein running down its entire length. Only ending before the steadily swelling knot located just above base. Underneath that hung a pair of hairless testicles of respectable size.  
It was one of the most exotic penile shafts she had ever seen. A sublime and arousing combination of both man and beast. She realized she was drooling as she gawked at the thing. Not to mention she felt considerably aroused again. The fatigue from before having evaporated at the sight of the turgid pole.  
She had to force herself to look away in order to be able to stand up. Her legs complained as she did. He gave her a strange look as she walked over to a shelf, grabbing something before returning. In her hand she carried a small glass bottle containing a clear, slightly viscous liquid. She grabbed a blanket and dropped it between his spread legs. She knew her knees would thank her later. For a moment she played with the thought of telling him to go up on her bed. But felt unsure if it would hold up or not. Not to mention it would waste time that she could use instead to explore her newfound treasure.  
It looked almost bigger up close, not to mention far more imposing. As if sensing she was close, it throbbed. She wrapped a hand around it, gasping at how warm it was. The sudden touch made him growl. It was a deep, rumbling sound that came from his chest and made her shudder. He had an expectant look on his face, not to mention aroused.  
Her fingers slowly slid up and down the shaft. The heat and the steady, aggressive throbbing making her mewl quietly. It had enough girth to it that she could only reach the tip of her middle finger with her thumb. It had a strong, incredibly primal scent to it. Combined with wooden, or earthen, undertones to it. The same smells she had felt from him before, but far more potent.  
For a while she was content with just staring at it in amazement, her hand sliding up and down its full length. A battle between emotions raged inside of her. Until her curiosity finally won over her nervousness. Slowly, still somewhat hesitant due to its size, she opened her mouth. There was a whimper as her tongue made contact with the fleshy rod. As her tastebuds were flooded with its earthy taste, she let out a throaty moan.  
The spider web of veins gave the surface a strange rough texture to it as she moved upwards towards the tip. She feels a tingle of pride as she hears Senko breathing in sharply. His amber eyes solely fixated on the lewd display. She felt like she could purr at seeing how enraptured she had him.  
Her tongue wandered up towards the tip, and she flicked the tongue tip rapidly. The shaft throbbed in response in her hands. When the taste of his pre-come hit her tongue, she let out a throaty moan. The sensation was brief, but even then the strong salty flavour was unmistakable.  
She pulled the cork out of the bottle with her teeth, punctuated by a sharp plop, before it was discarded. There was something akin to a hiss coming from him as the cold lube was poured onto his manhood. Figuring she might as well need some extra help in dealing with this other beast. The liquid was completely flavourless.  
As the viscous fluid ran down its length the member throbbed, more pre-come dribbling from the tip. The extra fluid helped things to make things extra sticky. Wrapping both her hands around the shaft, she began to stroke it. Her initial motions are slow and measured, fingers quickly becoming sticky from both lube and pre-come. The air between them was filled with wet, sticky noises as her hands moved to smear out the lube. Before long, the whole shaft glistened wetly. Senko growled and yelped in response to her ministrations. Almost gasping when she rubs a thumb against his slit. Feeling a bit cheeky, she added some pressure to her grip, beginning to twist her hands as they moved. Giving him long, sensuous glances.  
He was panting hard when she stopped, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. His eyes looked at her with an unfocused, glazed over look. She looked down at her handiwork with a sense of pride.  
The girthy shaft glistening wetly like a newly polished temple pillar. Every time it throbbed, pre-come flowed from the slit. She slowly dragged a finger up its length, collecting a thick dollop of cream before tasting it. As she licked it clean she hummed pleasurably, Senko staring in rapt fascination at the lewd display. She grinned at him, not bothering to clean the rest of her fingers.  
“All ready now,” she beamed as she slowly stroked the shaft.  
Leaning closer, she wrapped her lips around the head. Her tongue slowly swirled around the tip as she collected herself. Following a slight intake of breath, she let it slip past her lips. Senko let off a long and deep growl as her mouth engulfed the shaft.

Her first few bobs were slow and hesitant, the shaft filling up her mouth in ways she hadn’t experienced before. But the feelings of discomfort are fleeting and don’t take her long to settle into a comfortable rhythm. Her head steadily bobbing up and down on the shaft. Holding onto it near the base as best as she could, the thick knot being in the way somewhat. But even then the thing was turgid enough to stand upright on its own. She teased the base, or his groin, with her fingers. Eliciting yelps and sharp barks in response.  
Whenever she took more than half of it, her gag reflex would flare up. Breaking out in brief, but slightly intensive, coughing fits when the head manages to tap the back of her throat. She knew at least one spell to deal with it, but would rather take things slowly instead.  
As she grew accustomed to it her motions became faster and steadier. Sometimes giving him smouldering looks as she moved.  
She tensed up for when she felt his hand on her head. Briefly wondering if he was going to take control or not. Instead, he affectionately ran his fingers through her purple locks. Purring softly, she leaned into the caress as if she were a needy kitten before resuming her motions.  
Her progress was slow but steady, sinking lower and lower on the shaft. She didn’t feel bold enough to attempt to deep throat it. It felt far too big for that. At least not without some serious preparation.  
To wash away the fuzziness she was feeling, she pulled away to take some deep breaths. Strings of saliva connected her lips with the tip briefly. Senko’s hand slid down her face. A shudder running through her as fingers grazed by one of her sensitive ear tips. A thumb caressed her wet lips. Without thinking twice, she let the digit slip between them. She eagerly sucked on it for a while, as if showing what she was going to do next. A thick string of saliva connected the two as he pulled away before it tore off.

Feeling suitably warmed up, she made her motions bolder and more intensive. Lips moved up and down the shaft. Sometimes she punctuated a motion by kissing the tip, making it twitch in response. Her hands never ceasing its motions either. Whenever the shaft entered her mouth, her tongue was there. Caressing, teasing and prodding as much as possible. Giving him deep longing looks as she moved. Carefully studying the way he reacted to figure out what set him off the most.  
Sometimes her lips trailed soft kisses up and down its length, smearing mixed juices onto her soft lips. Then she took it back into her mouth and let it go down as far as she could manage. But his impressive size and girth prevented her from ever reaching the base. Whenever she tried, her throat would protest loudly. Saliva dribbled freely from the corners of her mouth, wetting the shaft and matting the fur around his crotch.  
Her lips encircled the head, tongue playing with the pointed head while her head moved in shallow bobs. Much to her delight, this had a noticeable reaction from him. A string of growls came from him, his body twitched in response.  
She felt one of his hands on the back of her head. Content with stroking her hair. But underneath the gentle motion she could feel he wanted to push her face down. The beat bubbled underneath the surface, and it wanted to take control. It tempted a part of her to nod at him, to relinquish the control she had. But she feared that the member was too much for her. As much as she had grown used to its size it was still prodigious.  
By this point, she was a mess. A far cry from the distinguished and meticulous appearance she otherwise maintained. Her soft lips were glistening, saliva and spit dribbled down onto her breasts. Her hair had become undone at some point. The long locks of purple hair that framed her face gave her a wild and disheveled look. It made her look almost bestial in her own right. Without thinking much about it, she pushed it to one side before she went back at it.  
Senko’s eyes opened wide as she suddenly placed the shaft between her slick breasts. The two mounds only barely managed to envelop it. Giving him a coy smile, she pressed her breasts together with her hands. He inhaled sharply as she began to move. The motions smeared lube, spit and pre-come into her cleavage. Even then she had some issues with the knot. The bundle of muscles acted like a stopper for her motions and made things slightly awkward. He groaned as she leaned forward and pushed his member towards his stomach. She moaned in turn when she felt fur tease sensitive nipples.  
A giggle bubbled up from her when the member sprung upright after she let go. The valley between her breasts glistened with mixed fluids. She pressed them together, spreading the sticky mess out on her skin. Her sudden, incredibly lewd actions catching her by surprise. Even then they appeared to be greatly appreciated by her partner. Eyes taking in every motion of her jiggling bosom. His manhood appeared to receive a second surge of energy from her actions.  
With a brief grin, she wrapped her lips around the head and within moments she was at it again. She was eager to reapply another healthy coat of spit and saliva onto it in preparation of what was to come. While she moved, one of her hands moved to finger her slit briefly. Finding it almost dripping with desire.  
She soldiered on. As her head moved, she could feel his hands as they roamed. His long reach gave him remarkable access to her body. Hands dragged through her hair, or over her back. She couldn’t help but to whimper as she felt claws rasping against her skin. He sat partially upright to let a hand slide between her legs. When she felt a pair of his fingers graze at her lower lips, she pulled away and moaned deeply. His ears visibly perked up when he realized just how wet she was.  
Her biggest achievement at this point was, albeit for a brief moment, letting her lips touch the top of his knot. But only for a few moments before her throat objected violently. She sputtered as she pulled off, followed by her breaking into a coughing fit. She saw the obvious look of concern on his face in the corner of her eye.  
“Had to do it,” her voice was hoarse, but she sounded proud nonetheless.  
Realizing that she was okay, he leaned back again. The gesture made her feel curious for a moment about what he’d do if she hadn’t dissuaded him.  
Her tongue alternated between rapidly or slowly flick at the head, her throat feeling too sore to do much else at this point. Smiling slightly whenever he reacted sharply to the stimulus. Occasionally she let it slip past her lips and into her mouth. Her head slowly bobbed. all urgency seemed to have departed from her. She wanted him to simmer for a while before she moved onto the next part. Wanting to repay the favour from before when he let her linger right on the edge for a while.  
Even then the signs of his impending climax were obvious. It was in the way the member throbbed in her hands. How hard it suddenly felt in her grip. How it was coloured a shade darker from the increase in blood flow. It had gone from looking like a marble pillar to a cooling iron rod. The member felt bigger too in her hands, veins appearing to have grown as well. She felt a naughty thrill, followed by a sense of pride at her skills for managing to bring him this close to the edge. Its surface glistened wetly in the dim light from saliva and spit. Precome flowed from the head and now the shaft and her hands were sticky with it and saliva. The fur around the base of the manhood was matted and damp.  
Somehow his member looked even more exotic in the orange glow of the candles. A wave of heat flowed through her as she knew what was to come next. She swallowed, feeling a mix of flavours wash down her slightly aching throat.  
She subconsciously rubbed her thighs together as lurid images of him ravishing filled her imagination. Almost hearing the howl he lets out as he climaxes inside of her, echoing in her ears. The whole thing felt incredibly wrong in a way. But it was that delicious blend of wrongness and forbidden that made it so thrilling. It was almost intoxicating. Damn the neighbours, she thought hotly. They already considered her to be eccentric as it was. So who cared that she was going to add more onto that list. The werewolf cocked his head sideways as he noticed the hard look that came over her face briefly. But made no noise about it.  
She gave the crown a light kiss. The shaft throbbed as he let out a growl in the back of his throat. The signs of strain were obvious. Just how much was he holding himself back, she thought. He looked ready to burst at a moment’s notice, but despite that he held himself back. Seemingly all for her sake.  
The realization made her feel slightly guilty. Wanting to make it up for him, she let her lips wander up and down the shaft. Planting light kisses all over it as if she wanted to soothe the raging beast.

She gasped slightly as she felt the shaft pulse in her hand. Watching wide eyed as a dollop of semen was launched from the head in the process. The fluid arched slightly in the air before landing, with a heavy splat, on one of her hands. She looked at the dollop of thick fluid with slight surprise. It sluggishly ran down the back of her hand. Without thinking, she put her lips against her hand to lap it up.  
The taste was peculiar.  
It was more tart than salty or, rarely, sour. The closest she could think of was that it tasted as if she was chewing on pine needles. She could taste that same earthy flavour that she had done before. But now it was more concentrated. Strangest of all was that it had an odd, almost nutty undertone to it.  
It hadn’t been what she had expected of him. But she didn’t mind it. In fact, she almost preferred this to how it usually tasted.  
She looked up at her werewolf lover. The signs that he was holding himself back were obvious. His breathing was ragged and his eyes were glassed over. In her hands, his manhood seemed like it throbbed in rhythm to his heart. The testes were drawn up tight against his crotch.  
“You really don’t need to hold yourself back like that,” her voice was filled with concern for him.  
Her hands gently slid up and down the shaft. Had she been the height of her Gruul friend, she could have easily reached up and stroked his mane. But then, women like Ember were a rarity. At least within the city. Instead, she settled for looking into his eyes as she delivered gentle kisses on the shaft.  
“Please,” her voice a gentle whisper. “Come for me, my dear werewolf.”  
She kissed the head again for emphasis before speaking again. The words coming out of her mouth before she had a chance to consider them.  
“Your mate wants to taste you.”  
It was almost as if lightning had struck inside the room. A huge pressure lifting as Senko came. It began as a deep rumbling growl that made her shudder with delight. She could feel the shaft pulse in her hands. A moan escaping her lips as she could feel how the first load raced up the channel underneath her fingertips.  
The first shot left with such a force she thought it was going to hit the ceiling. It arched majestically before gravity took over and it landed wetly on her bosom. It was then she felt his manhood throb again.  
That first load was followed by two more in rapid succession. Both were of almost equal volume as the first one. As she felt them coat her chest, she was loath to let it all go to waste. She heard him growl as she quickly wrapped her lips around the head. As she felt it pulse again and then felt it flood her mouth with his semen, she moaned throatily.

With that spectacular show of effort, he was spent. Senko’s tongue lolled out of his mouth as he gasped for air.  
Meanwhile, she had to fight for a moment to be able to swallow his load. The thick viscous fluid clung to the sides of her mouth before she coaxed it down with her tongue. She could feel it as it steadily slid down her throat. It settled as a heavy, satisfactory lump in her stomach. With a slight snicker, she realized she was glad she had eaten light earlier.  
Her breasts were coated with a thick coating of slowly drying semen. Without thinking, she began scooping up with her fingers. Its taste still reminded her of slightly sour candies. Anything she couldn’t gather, she instead rubbed out on her skin.  
She stopped suddenly when she realized Senko was staring. His eyes drank in the scene with rapt attention and she could feel her cheeks grow hot.  
“Ahem,” she said, in a vain effort to collect herself. “I guess I got a bit distracted there.”  
It was then she, to her great pleasure, noticed he was still hard. Or he had gone soft in the wake of his climax and her lewd display had reinvigorated. While she had no way of telling she still felt a twinge of pride in herself. Not to mention his remarkable refractory period. His manhood looked as eager as it had been before. She grinned widely at him, glancing down at his turgid member.  
“What’s this? Looks like someone was enjoying the show.”  
A giggle slipped past her lips when his ears twitched, and he looked sideways. He obviously felt embarrassed at being caught with his pants down. Figuratively.  
The heat between her legs hadn’t died down yet. On the contrary, it was slowly building in intensity at what was going to happen next. She was feeling frisky, so she pressed her tongue against the shaft. Letting it travel up to the apex to collect the last drops of semen that still clung to the shaft. Senko growled in obvious appreciation, a hand caressing her cheek.

She admired her handiwork briefly. His manhood glistened wetly with saliva, but was spotless otherwise. Giving the tip a quick loving kiss, she rose back up on her feet. With some grace, she hoped, as she could feel her body complaining. With a departing flirty smile, she crossed the short distance to her bed. Showing off the intricate pattern of arcane tattoos on her back.  
Giggling softly to herself, she made a slight arcane gesture out of sight. Suddenly a pair of wolf’s ears pushed through her hair and a long bushy tailed unfurled just above her well-shaped rear. She barely registered that they were coloured a dark shade of purple, much like her hair. She could feel his eyes on her as she walked, her hips swaying slightly. The sensation of being so intently watched made her shiver.  
She made a show of climbing onto the bed before she bent over. The position putting her butt and her puffy, aroused sex on full display to his hungry eyes. Glancing over her shoulder, she gave him a mischievous smile. The illusionary tail wagged for emphasis as she spoke.  
“What are you waiting for? Your mate needs you,” her voice was teasing and filled with lurid promises.

A shudder of forbidden delight ran through her as she saw him rise to his full height. This was it, she thought. His manhood pointed almost straight at her. The thing drooped only slightly due to gravity and its prodigious size.  
As he approached, she felt her mouth go dry. The werewolf cleared the distance between him and the bed in a single step. As his shadow was cast upon her as he leaned over her she couldn’t help but to tremble.  
His presence felt heavy, warm and soft at the same time. A mewling whimper escaped her lips as she felt his tongue lick at the back of her neck. When claws raked her backside, she buried her face into the bedcovers to muffle her moans. She could only imagine him trying to grab her tail, only to find nothing. But maybe he was smart enough to realize she was only teasing him slightly.  
Her breath hitched in her in the back of her throat as his hard and pointed girth teased the entrance to her sex briefly. Almost hearing him chuckle deeply at her obvious reaction.  
In the corner of her eye she saw a furred, muscular arm, steadying itself on the bed near her face. The bed only creaked slightly from his weight. She craned her neck to look up at him. There was an obvious look of concern on his face as he silently asked her the question. She swallowed rapidly, a vain attempt to moisten her parched mouth. Her heart was beating in her chest like there was a Rakdos revue playing.  
Then, as if the beating drums suddenly stopped before the crescendo, came a moment of stillness and clarity. She looked up at him and slowly nodded her head. Hands grabbed fistfuls of the covers as she steels herself.

Despite all her mental preparation, there was nothing that could have prepared for the feeling of the tapered tip sliding inside of her. She tried to make some sort of noise. To show her appreciation. But the sensations were so overwhelming that she could only gasp and moan in utter pleasure. The logical half of her brain had finally had enough and checked out for the rest of the evening. She only vaguely registered the feeling of his hips bumping against her. Her velvet canal squeezed and rippled around the member. Senko lets out a muted growl of satisfaction at what he’s feeling.  
Her moans and whimpered increased in intensity and frequency as he began to move. His first strokes slow and tender, keeping an easy pace to let her become accustomed to his size. Her arms suddenly turned to jelly, and she collapsed head first onto the bed. Whenever he thrust forwards her moans were muffled by the covers.  
After a while she managed to shake off the stupor somewhat. As her body began to acclimate itself to the feelings. Underneath all the pleasure, there was still that restraint from before. The werewolf was holding his more feral side in check, and it made his motions uneven. It was as if he wanted to push himself deeper, but kept himself in check for her sake.  
Somehow she managed to get her arms to listen to her, and she pushed herself up again. She gave him a look over her shoulder briefly. The smile on her face was meant to be sweet, but in reality it looked a bit more giddy.  
“Come…” She gasped as his hips pushed forwards before he paused. The motion ignited the pleasure centres in her brain. “Come on, Senko. I want you to give it to me harder.”  
The words that followed afterwards surprised her. They came tumbling out of her mouth like water from a stone gargoyle.  
“I want you to fuck me like the needy bitch I am.”  
A part of her wanted to bury her face in the covers and disappear. Another part appeared to just vibrate with sexual anticipation. The other half giddy over what she had just said and what it would entail. She held her breath as she felt Senko tense up.  
“Please,” she added softly.  
There was no warning from him. Senko simply slammed his member forwards. She tried to scream, or to make any noise. But the thrust had seemingly pushed all the air out of her lungs in one go. Her wolf's ears and tails disappeared with a puff as she lost complete focus. Her arms gave out underneath her once more and her face pressed up against the covers. To breathe, she had to turn her head to the side.  
Then he began to rut her in earnest. His tip-to-near base strokes hitting that sensitive bundle of nerves in her passage as much as possible. To the half-elf wizard the world felt like it suddenly disappeared, and behind there was only pleasure. She whimpered slightly whenever he nipped her gently at her neck.  
Through a sheer effort of will, she managed to gather enough strength to rest her head against her arms. Beyond that, all she could do was to cling on. Both to reality and her own sanity.  
A babbling string of assurances and breathless urges flow from her mouth. Wanting him to fuck her harder, better, faster, stronger.  
She can feel her passage clenching and squeezing around the thrusting shaft. In her core, she can feel that same delightful pleasure from before coming back and starting to build.  
This, she thought hazily through the fog of pleasure and lust that seeped through her mind, was exactly what she wanted. After a few days of hard work, all she really wanted was to be fucked into a sweaty, screaming mess to unwind. Senko appeared to deliver that and so much more. The last of her tensions and worries disappeared with each heavy thrust of the werewolf’s manhood. Correction, she added, cock. This magnificent werewolf's cock was fucking her in ways she couldn’t have imagined before. She could sell this, she continued, just the simple experience of being fucked mindlessly for a while as a way to relax.

Her thoughts were thrown into disarray when he suddenly managed to spill out of her mid stroke. A needy whine coming from her in response as she suddenly felt empty. With some help from her, the member was guided back between her folds. Iskra letting out a satisfied purr as it slid inside.  
His thrusting was shallow. Not that it mattered as the pointed tip nudged at her sensitive with every forward push. The sensations made her shudder and moan every time it happened. Pleasure rolled through her body in waves. She began rocking her hips back to meet his thrusts. Eagerly wanting to get more of his manhood inside of her.  
It was then she felt a thick cord of muscle briefly slap against her folds.  
Her eyes shot open in surprise and she gasped sharply. So lost in the haze of pleasure, she had completely forgotten about that part of his anatomy.  
“W- wait!” She stammered breathlessly. “Waitwatwaitwaitwait!”  
Senko obliged. Even if she sensed some reluctance in him. She could hear him breathe heavily above her. The intense rutting had obviously put some strain on him. Despite his seemingly endless well of stamina.  
“Oh Niv’s Nuts. I forgot about that thing.”  
As if to taunt her, Senko tapped it against her lips again. Causing her to moan when it pushed against her sensitive clit.  
“Ooohhh pizdec,” she panted. “Okay. Okay! Just…. Oh boy… Give me a minute or two. Just let me…”  
There was a cocktail of emotions boiling inside of her. Fear and excitement mixed into something terrifying and forbidden at the same time. She had seen it up closer before and not thought much about it. Beyond a lurid curiosity. But now things were a bit different. This was unknown territory for her. Thrilling, exciting and obviously utterly forbidden at the same time.  
He waited with remarkable patience. Sometimes giving her the odd teasing thrust of what he could fit inside of her. Not to mention he occasionally nibbled her at the back of her neck or on her shoulders. But this time the gesture was far more tender, as if he was giving her light kisses. Silently telling her that she could take her time. He’d be there whenever she was ready.  
She mustered the last of her strength to shuffle her legs a bit further apart. Inside her chest, her heart was beating wildly and her breathing was heavy. She dipped into some old meditation techniques she remembered from the League to focus her mind, to steady her breathing.  
It helped. Somewhat.  
“O- okay…” She trailed off for a moment. Then she took a deep breath and found her voice again. “Okay. Give it to me.”  
Time seemed to stand still as she felt the knot pressing up against her opening. Feeling how it slowly spread her lips apart. Senko took it slow for her sake, which she appreciated greatly. Their mixed fluids acted as lubrication. It wasn’t perfect, but they made good progress, regardless.  
It slipped inside by fractions of centimeters. The sheer promise of it filling her up made her head swim with arousal. Clipped moans coming from her as it pushed deeper and deeper. She tried to relax herself as much as possible to make things easier. Her inner walls loosened themselves as much as she felt they could.  
She let out a squeak as she felt it slide in a bit quicker. Her staccato of tiny gasps were drowned out by Senko’s steadily increased growling. The werewolf slowly worked his engorged member through the tightness of her passage.

There was a small, almost faint, wet noise as the knot slid past its thickest point and pushed inside of her. That noise was followed by the two of them moaning loudly together.  
Iskra lay her head on the bed for a moment, panting heavily. Her whole body tingled with various sensations. Pleasure rolling up and down her from between her legs. She almost felt numb down there from the sensations.  
Through that haze of emotions and feelings, she eked out a single coherent thought that was translated into words.  
“Oh…” She mumbled to herself. Lust drunk voice slurring the words a bit. “So that’s what it feels like. Wow…”  
But any further thoughts on the subject were expunged as he moved. Slowly but steadily fucking her as best as he could in their new conjoined state. The same shallow thrusts from before now reached deeper into her passage. Much farther than anything else she had felt before.  
The motions may have been shallow, but they were also relentless and without remorse. The swollen knot bumped and ground against her inner passage, and it gripped around it like a vice. The motions sent ripples of pleasure that she could’ve only fantasized about feeling. Until now.  
She writhed and moaned as best she could on the bed. The thing creaked and groaned from how much weight he was putting on it. She could feel her second orgasm bubbling inside of her. It wanted to be set free. But she resisted, wanting to enjoy this rutting for as long as possible.  
At some point, her legs gave out underneath her. He didn’t care and simply rode the change of position down. Not missing a beat with his thrusting in the process. In a display of remarkable dexterity on her part, he spread her legs wide apart. Making her look like a ballerina doing a split on the bed. The reward was that his thrusts felt like they plunged even deeper.  
By this point she had discarded every and all pretense of keeping quiet. Iskra screamed and moaned loudly as he rutted her. She pressed her head against the bed for stability. It allowed her to focus on the sensations of his thrusts. Not to mention the sensations of the knot pushing and shifting.  
She could feel her body waiting for that final push. The one that would send her crashing into the climax she wanted and didn’t want at the same time. The things she felt were simply too good to let them end.

Ultimately, it was the bite that did her in. He leaned in closer and clamped his jaws around the back of her neck. Applying just enough pressure to not break her skin, but to let her feel it.  
At that moment, something inside of her popped off. Iskra’s world suddenly exploded into a nova of carnal bliss.  
Her orgasm was heralded by a loud moan that steadily rose in volume. Between her legs, her velvet canal rippled and squeezed around his manhood. Those sensations clearly overwhelmed whatever self-control he had left. His own orgasm heralded by a deep, ferocious growl that she could feel inside of her.  
Then came the long, bestial howl as he came. The noise would’ve surely sent the neighbours running if lightning hadn’t struck a nearby tower at the same time. His noises drowned out by a massive thunderclap that seemed to roll up her street. Throbbing testicles emptied load after load inside of her rippling passage. His knot locking the tunnel shut as he emptied himself inside of her. The sensation of his come flooding her inside, sending her into further dizzying heights of pleasure.  
The feedback loop between them continued until the spurts of semen had turned into a weak flow that dribbled from the head. Despite that, the knot refused to deflate until his body was well and truly spent. The werewolf continued to thrust gently into her for as long as it held. The motions sending aftershocks of delirious pleasure and served to drag out her own climax. The overstimulation left her shuddering and gasping for breath underneath him.  
Before long they were nothing more than a panting, sweat-soaked mass of limbs, skin and fur. Composure and coherent thoughts had left them and all they could feel was pleasure being stretched to an almost painful point. Every time he tried to pull out, she moaned and gasped as pleasure coursed through her. Whenever he pushed forward, she whimpered and moaned in response. The werewolf himself growled and yelped whenever her lower passage squeezed around his manhood.  
But finally his testicles considered themselves fully drained and his member agreed and began to deflate. Even then she mewled as the deflated knot was pulled out. Its removal heralded a flow of mixed fluids from between her legs. The mix of semen and lubrication wetting the sheets and the side of the bed.  
With a weary groan, she forced herself to roll over on her back. She glanced down at the mess they had made, and then at her partner. For a moment she tried to formulate something to say in response. Figuring at least some of her friends usually had a catchy line for situations like these.  
But she found it hard to think, her whole body buzzing with post-orgasmic bliss. Eventually she simply gave up and threw her head back to stare at the roof in bewilderment.  
“Niv’s teeth,” came her breathless remark after a few moments.  
Senko just nodded in agreement. The werewolf looked as frazzled as her from the whole ordeal. His limp member dangled down between his legs as it steadily shrank.  
Gingerly, he climbed onto the bed. Once again it creaked only slightly from his size and weight. She gasped in surprise as she pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. Once again she marveled at how soft he felt. Not to mention how warm he was. The way he smelt felt very comforting.  
The last thing she did was to extinguish all the candles in the room with a gesture. The room sinking into a comfortable gloom. The only sound, aside from their still laboured breathing, was the rain drumming against the window. The thunder had rolled away, seemingly out of kindness to let them rest.  
Laundry and cleanup was definitely a problem for tomorrow, she thought hazily.  
As eyes slowly drifted shut, she was dimly aware of his tail wagging lazily beside her.

She awoke with the sun shining in her eyes, lying naked on her bed.  
Her body ached in ways that were both pleasant and unpleasant at the same time. But even then she felt more satisfied than she had been for a very long time. The lower half of her bed was a sticky mess. The same could have been said for between her legs.  
She felt a slight pang of sadness waking up by herself. Already missing his company somewhat.  
It was then she realized she was holding a stuffed wolf toy in her arms. Rolling onto her back, she looked at it for a moment until she saw the resemblance.  
“Oh,” she said in surprise. This was not an outcome of the spell she had expected to happen. But she wasn’t going to complain either way.  
She lay there for a moment and looked at it. Stroking it behind its head, she gave it a quick kiss on its button nose before hugging it close to her.  
“See you next time,” she whispered affectionately.  
With that, she rolled to the side. A sense of contentment and satisfaction coming to her as she drifted off to sleep again. Cleanup and opening the store could wait a couple of hours. Now she wanted to spend some quiet time with her new friend.


End file.
